The present invention relates to a method of actuating an AC memory type plasma display panel which will be identified as PDP hereafter.
An AC memory type PDP device has many advantageous points such as compactness, good displaying ability and reliability. Such a PDP device is used as an output data displaying device for a computer in a bank service system or a marketing system for articles. The PDP device is actuated by a pulse signal which comprises a sustaining mode, an erasing mode and a writing mode. The sustaining mode applies AC voltage pulses of a constant frequency so as to avoid ignition miss or wrong display and to obtain a power margin. The erasing mode comprises a pulse thinner than the pulse of the sustaining mode. The writing mode comprises a pulse of a higher voltage than the pulse of the sustaining mode or the erasing mode. Data to be displayed is input by an input signal which is not synchronized with the actuating pulse signal of the PDP. As an example of the input signal, the input signal which is used in CRT devices (Cathode-Ray Tube Device) can be used as the input signal of the PDP. Such an input signal is not synchronized with the actuating signal of PDP. Such an input signal sometimes forms an extra pulse of the same shape as the shape of the erasing pulse on the actuating pulse signal of the PDP at the time the mode of the actuating pulse signal is changed, thereby erasing all of the data displayed on the PDP.
The present invention was made with the above points in mind.